


Namanya Steve

by apitnobaka (bakanoapit)



Series: Namanya Adam [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 11:57:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20891744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakanoapit/pseuds/apitnobaka
Summary: Steve ingin tertawa kalau mengingatnya sekarang—cinta pertamanya jatuh cinta dengan Mum-nya.What the hell, right?





	Namanya Steve

**Author's Note:**

> eh maaf, bukan lanjutan yang dicari ahahaha saya writer block lama banget welp. tapi barusan nemu ini di folder draft dan sayang kalo cuma dibiarin aja, so. enjoy.

Semua mungkin dimulai seperti ini:

Di hidupnya dia hanya punya sosok Mum—seorang Mum yang meski Steve tahu mencintainya, tapi lebih sibuk mengurusi pria hidung belang kaya yang mengejarnya dibanding duduk bersama Steve dan krayon-krayonnya; Yang melukis bibirnya dengan lipstik merah dan berkata, _‘Lelaki itu makhluk lemah kalau kau sudah pegang nafsunya, Stevie Sayang.’_; Yang mendapat kiriman bunga, perhiasan, dan puluhan kartu kredit tiap minggunya—dan tersenyum kecil ke arahnya sambil berkata, _‘See~?’_

Seorang Mum yang kerap Steve lihat menangis tanpa suara dalam gelap, memegang lembaran foto kusam yang tersobek dua.

(_‘You’re all me, Baby,’ _kata Mum suatu saat, _‘Kecuali tinggimu—thank God, you got that from your father.’_ Steve ingat, itu kali satu-satunya Mum pernah menyinggung tentang ayahnya.)

Steve kecil sangat _sangat_ senang cerita dongeng tentang pangeran dan putri. Tentang kisah yang berakhir bahagia. Tentang kupu-kupu yang terbang dan burung yang berputar dan tupai yang melompat. Tentang cerita roman yang membuat hatinya berdesir senang.

Dunia nyata, saat Steve beranjak dewasa, tidak seindah dongeng klasik itu. Tidak ada pangeran dan putri. Tidak ada kisahnya yang berakhir bahagia. Tidak ada kupu-kupu yang terbang dan burung yang berputar dan tupai yang melompat.

Yang ada adalah adalah remukan hatinya—yang berulang kali dia coba tata kembali setelah selesai diremas, dijatuhkan dari tempat tinggi, dan diinjak.

(Steve seharusnya belajar dari pengalaman—tapi tidak; dia terus melakukan kesalahan yang sama.)

Lelaki pertama yang membuat jantungnya berdebar menjadikannya kedok untuk bisa tidur dengan Mum. Memberinya hadiah, mengajaknya makan malam di tepi Thames, menyelipkan notes bertulis lirik lagu dan potongan bait puisi—hanya untuk kemudian, di akhir bulan, Steve mendapatinya sedang mencoba mencium Mum.

_‘I love you, Steve, but I’m—I’m straight! It’s your mum that I want,’_ akunya.

Steve membanting kotak musik mewah yang diberikan padanya untuk ulang tahunnya yang ketujuh belas; pecah berkeping saat beradu dengan tembok kamar,_ ‘Fucker!’ _dia mengumpat, _‘Go! Fuck! Your! Self!’_

(Steve ingin tertawa kalau mengingatnya sekarang, meskipun saat itu dia menangis habis-habisan—cinta pertamanya jatuh cinta dengan Mum-nya. _What the hell, right?_)

Bilang Steve naif, tapi dia lemah dengan perhatian; haus akan kasih sayang. Mencintai dan dicintai itu candu buatnya, meski lelaki kedua, ketiga, dan jajaran lelaki setelahnya semua berakhir dengan sama: memilikinya hanya untuk percobaan, hanya untuk lubang pelampiasan, hanya sebatas _fling_.

Tidak terhitung sudah berapa kali hatinya teremas keras; _‘Aku—tidak bisa, kau paham bukan? Aku harus menikah, punya anak, dan seberapapun aku ingin, kita tidak bisa terus bersama, Steve.’_

Steve sudah kehabisan air mata, mungkin. Dia hanya tertunduk dan melepas mereka pergi.

(Tapi kemudian lelaki lain datang—tersenyum padanya, membisikkan kata manis di telinganya; dan kembali, Steve luluh.)

Adam, saat Steve pertama kali bertemu dengannya, menyipitkan mata dengan tatapan posesif yang dia tidak pahami; bolak-balik melirik ke arahnya dan adiknya bergantian. _‘Kamu pacaran sama Fina?’_ tanya cowok langsat itu akhirnya, separo menuduh.

Dan Steve? Steve tertawa lepas.


End file.
